You've Fallen For Me
by SunnyOfficial
Summary: Un imprevisto hizo que Xion se tuviera que mudar por un tiempo a casa de Vanitas. Vanitas es considerado todo un "príncipe narcisista" por Xion. ¿Pero qué hará Xion cuando empieze a sentir sentimientos por él?
1. Comienzo

_**SOU, ¡JALOU MAI FRENS! (?)**_

_**He vuelto... para quedarme e.e**_

_**Tras mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho...**_

_**Tiempo e.e de no estar en FanFiction, me he fumao' cuatro chustillas y me ha vuelto la inspiración xDDDDDD**_

_**Así que aquí vengo con un VanitasxXion dedicado a mi queridísima Achlys-Chan666 que sé que le encanta esta pareja :3**_

_**(Y DarkRoxion... no me odies por esto T_T)**_

**Los números que hay marcados a lo largo de la historia corresponden a canciones. Si queréis escucharlas, aquí os dejo los links:**

– **Jung Yong Hwa – You've Fallen For Me watch?v=lm8nuyNbhS4**

_Xion POV_

Aún no me podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡Mi casa estaba infestada de abejas! Los exterminadores nos dijeron que ivan a tardar meses en fumigar la casa, así que yo no me podía quedar en casa. Mi tío estaba destinado en Inglaterra durante un año por motivos empresariales y yo estaba completamente sola, así que Sora me ofreció que podía quedarme en su casa todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. No hubiese pasado nada si no fuera por Vanitas, su hermano mayor, que dicen que es un auténtico plasta. Yo personalmente no tuve nunca oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente, pero le había visto romper el corazón a muchas chicas, y yo pensaba que era un "príncipe narcisista". Ese mote se le quedó.

Bajé del coche. Riku se había molestado en traerme ya que el venía a buscar a Sora, por que són mejores amigos. Sin duda, Sora no tenía nada que ver con Vanitas. Sora era todo lo contrario a Vanitas, como si fuesen la luz y la oscuridad.

¿Seguro que podrás sobrevivir? Estar con ese idiota no es nada fácil, créeme. – Me advertía Riku, justo al llegar enfrente de casa del susodicho. Riku lo conocía muy bien, ya que ellos siempre habían tenido una relación pésima.

Tendré que hacerlo. Tampoco no me quiero quedar a vivir debajo de un puente. – Le contestaba, mientras bajaba las maletas del coche y me dirigía hacía la puerta. Antes de picar al timbre, un emocionado Sora salía corriendo hacia el coche de Riku, no sin antes pararse frente a mí.

¡Xion! ¡Me alegra verte! – Exclama, y me da un abrazo de esos que casi te ahogan. No puedo evitar sonrojarme. – Tranquila, ¡Tú como si estuvieras en tu casa! Tifa no está en casa, así que estarás sola...

¿Y Vanitas? – Le pregunté, curiosa.

¿Él? Bah, como si no estuviera. Simplemente se pasa todo el día encerrado en su habitación tocando la guitarra. No creo que te moleste demasiado. – Dicho eso, se despidió y se montó en el coche de Riku.

Ivan a ser unos laaaaaargos meses. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo me iva a quedar en esa casa. Lo único que esperaba era que la convivencia no resultara ser un problema. Y no lo decía ni por Tifa, ni por Sora...

Entré en casa. Justo en la salita había una nota de Tifa:

_Xion:_

_Si estás leyendo esta nota, es por que ya has llegado. ¡Obvio! He dejado una pizza en el horno, por si tú y Vanitas tenéis hambre. ¡Ah! La habitación de invitados está justo enfrente de la de Sora y Vanitas. Tienes un armario entero y varios cajones para guardar tus cosas. ¡Espero que te lo pases bien mientras estés aquí! Yo volveré mañana por la tarde. ¡Hasta entonces!_

_Tifa, xx_

Genial. Tifa no iva a volver hasta mañana por la tarde, y Sora estaba fuera... eso significaba que estaba sola con Vanitas en casa.

Subí las escaleras, y justo cuando me dirigía a mi habitación, Vanitas salió del cuarto. Nos quedemos uno en frente de otro.

¿Tan pronto has llegado? Bueno, mientras no seas un estorbo, podrás quedarte. Dáte prisa en bajar o si no, te quedarás sin pizza. – Me apartó de un empujón y bajó a la cocina.

"¿Pero bueno, este tío de que va?" pensé furiosa para mí misma. ¿Que se creía, el rey de la casa?  
Desempaqué mi ropa y mis cosas, y en cuanto acabé, bajé a la cocina. Vanitas ya estaba cenando, y ví que había dejado un plato con dos porciones de pizza. Supongo que eran para mí. Me senté y procedí a comer. Fue una cena bastante incómoda, ya que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Justo cuando acabemos de comer, sonó el teléfono. Vanitas corrió a cojerlo.

¿Sí? Ah, eres tú, Kyul. Mierda, lo había olvidado. En 10 minutos estoy allí. – Dicho eso, colgó.

¿A dónde vas tan tarde? – Le pregunté, curiosa.

No es de tu incumbencia. – Dicho esto, cojió su chaqueta y se fue.

Tenía curiosidad sobre hacia dónde se dirigía, así que decidí seguirlo. Después de mucho caminar, llegué a un callejón. Me fijé en una puerta que estaba al fondo.

¿Habrá entrado ahí? – Pensé para mí misma. Decidí entrar.

Justo cuando entré, escuché un montón de gritos. ¡Era un concierto! Justo me iva a ir, cuando divisé al cantante. Empezó a cantar.

_Uyeonhido geureoke uri sijakdoennabwa_

_Cheoeumen sarangilkkeorago kkumedo mollanneunde geuge sarangiljuriya_

_Simjangi mak jakkuman dugeundugeun georigo_

_Nalbomyeon misoman heureugo nimamdo moreuge nal saranghage doengeoya_

_Neon naege banhaesseo banhaesseo dalkomhan naesarange nogabeoryeosseo_

_Neon naege banhaesseo banhaesseo hwangholhan nae nunbiche chwihaebeoryeosseo_

_See my eyes neon naege ppajyeosseo_

_See my eyes neon naege banhaesseo __**(1)**_

El cantante no era ni más ni menos que ¡Vanitas! No tenía ni idea de que podía ser él. Justo cuando acabó el concierto, ví como todas las chicas se dirigían al backstage. Decidí seguirlas.

¿A quién esperáis? – Le pregunté a una.

¡A Vanitas, por supuesto! ¿A quién vamos a estar esperando? – Me contestó la chica.

Empezé a escuchar gritos. Era él. Todas las chicas se abalanzaron encima de el a pedirle autógrafos y abrazos. Él, increíblemente, lo hacía. Les firmaba a todas autógrafos, sonreía y les daba abrazos, como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo. No parecía él. Justo en ese momento, me vió.

¿Qué, tu también has venido por un abrazo? – Me preguntó, burleta. Yo no tuve tiempo a responder, cuando justo me abrazó. No supe como reaccionar. Sólo me quedé parada. Me guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Todas las chicas salieron detrás de él.

_**¡Bueno, y hasta aquí la primera parte! Me he inspirado un poco en dos series que he estado viendo recientemente. "Heartstrings" de la cual proviene la canción" y "Mary Stayed Out All Night" de lo que me he inspirado para el rol de Vanitas. **_

_**Ya sé que voy un poco desentrenada en esto de los fics, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, ¡pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda! ^^ **_

_**¡Gracias por leer, hasta pronto!**_

_**Sunny ~**_


	2. Triángulo

_**¡U HOO HOO! ¡El capítulo 2 ya está aquí!**_

_**Antes de nada, gracias por los reviews, mis fieles fans. Estoy muy emocionada T_T ~ (?)**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo. Como siempre, dejo links para las canciones ^^**_

_**CN BLUE – Intuition**_

_** watch?v=IhQlqwIZpx4**_

Al día siguiente, Tifa ya había vuelto a casa. Sora bajó corriendo a verla, pero Vanitas ni se inmutó. Llevaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación tocando la guitarra. Ni me molesté en avisarle. Decidí bajar también y saludar a Tifa.

¡Tifa, me alegra verte! – La saludé y le di un abrazo.

Me alegra ver que estés bien, Xion. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán los exterminadores en fumigar? – Me preguntó, mientras se dirigía hacia el salón.

Unos meses. Me dijeron que en cuanto estuviera todo arreglado, me llamarían. – Le comenté, mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

No te preocupes, tú sabes que puedes quedarte en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que necesites. – Me dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

¿Mamá, se lo vas a decir ya? – Dijo Sora, muy ansioso.

¿El qué? – Pregunté, curiosa.

¿Pues bueno, ya sabes que pronto será el cumpleaños de Naminé, verdad?

Sí. – ¡Y tanto que lo sabía, si Naminé me lo estaba repitiendo todo el día!

Pues habíamos decidido hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños en el BlackBand, ya que he oído de que es un bar bastante famoso, y que allí van a actuar muchas bandas. ¡Creo que es el mejor lugar para celebrarlo! – Dijo Tifa, muy ilusionada.

Si claro mamá, ¡tú vas por Cloud, el camarero! – Le dijo Sora, picaronamente.

¡N… no es verdad! - Negó ella, muy nerviosa. Sora y yo Nos pusimos a reír. En ese momento, bajó Vanitas.

¿Y cuándo… es el cumpleaños de Naminé? – Preguntó, un poco nervioso.

El viernes de la semana que viene. – Contestó Sora. - ¿Tú y tu banda tocaréis ese día?

Por supuesto. – Se apresuró en contestar. – Creo que es el mejor regalo que le podría dar. – Y esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

Qué raro. Vanitas se puso muy contento cuando lo del cumpleaños de Naminé. ¿Será que él…? No, no puede ser.

La semana siguiente fue bastante atareada. Yo y Kairi decidimos salir a comprar unos regalos apropiados para Naminé. Yo le compré un bonito vestido azul, y Kairi un disco.

¿Y ese grupo, cuál es? – Le pregunté a Kairi, mirando la portada en la que salían 5 chicos, con unas pintas un poco… gays.

Ah, son los One Direction. Es el grupo favorito de Naminé. – Contestó.

Bah, otros niñatos que hacen pop comercial. Como el Justin Bieber ese. – Contesté con desprecio.

Yo opino igual que tú, pero nunca digas eso en frente de ella… - Su mirada se ensombreció – O no lo contarás.

Me asusté bastante, así que decidí procurar no sacar el tema.

Después de comprar los regalos, nos encontremos con Vanitas, que justo salía del BlackBand.

¿Ya lo has organizado todo, Vanitas? – Le preguntó Kairi.

Sí, Kairi. Los dueños del local han dicho que no habrá ningún problema con que reservemos el local el viernes.

¡Genial! Bueno Xion, ¿Volvemos a casa?

Eh… sí, vamos. – Justo cuando decidía irme, Vanitas me preguntó:

¿Tú también vendrás a la fiesta, no?

Pues claro. Soy su mejor amiga. – Dicho esto, me marché con Kairi.

La semana pasó volando, ya que entre los preparativos y las vacaciones de verano, el tiempo vuela. Con la tontería, llegó el tan ansiado viernes. Nos encontrábamos todos en el BlackBand, retocando los últimos detalles; pancartas, globos, regalos, comida...

Tifa procedió a pasar lista:

¿Sora?

¡Presente!

¿Riku?

Aquí.

¿Kairi?

¡Aquí estoy!

¿Vanitas?

Hmph.

Tan majo como siempre. ¿Xion?

¡Sí!

¿Roxas?

…

¿Dónde está Roxas?

Justo entonces, un apresurado Roxas entraba por la puerta. Como venía corriendo, se chocó contra mí y caímos al suelo.

Eh… - Me puse muy nerviosa. ¡Tenía a Roxas encima de mí!

¡Lo-lo-lo-lo siento mucho, Xion! – Dijo nervioso, y apresuró en levantarse. Luego me levantó. Estaba muy rojo.

E… ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó, tímidamente.

S-sí, gra-gracias. – Me apresuré en contestar.

Justo en ese momento, noté que alguien fulminaba a Roxas con la mirada. Me pareció que era Vanitas, pero… bah, era imposible.

Tifa acabó de pasar lista, y procedió a llamar a Naminé para que viniera al BlackBand. El dueño del local procedió a apagar las luces, y justo cuando llegó Naminé…

¡SORPRESA! – Gritemos todos.

¡Dios mío! ¡Muchísimas gracias, en serio! ¡Sois geniales! – Gritó Naminé muy emocionada, incluso se le saltó una lagrimita.

¡Felicidades, amiga! – Le dije, y le abrazé muy fuerte.

¡Muchas gracias, Xion! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! – Dijo emocionada, devolvíendome el abrazo.

¡Felicidades, hermanita! – Le dijo Kairi.

¡Muchas gracias, Kairi!

Ahora que ya eres más vieja, ¿ten cuidado con las arrugas, eh? – Le dijo Riku, irónicamente.

¡Oye! ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! – Contestó Naminé, de morritos. Todos nos reímos.

¡Bueno, basta de charla! – Decía Tifa, muy animada - ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!

Mamá, por favor… - Sora se llevaba la mano a la frente.

Estuvimos toda la noche riendo y comiendo. Naminé sopló sus 16 velas, y justo después de acabarnos la tarta, Vanitas subió al escenario con su banda.

Naminé, esto es por ti. – Le dijo, y empezó a tocar.

_Uh come on yeah _

_naega nal ddeonal georan jikgami wa (Don't give up) _

_jakkuman ireon jeoreon pinggyaedeulman (Don't give up) _

_neukkimi dallatdeon ssaneulhan Bye Bye (Don't give up) _

_nan bonael su eobseo (Because I love you) _

_narul saranghanda hal ddaen eonjego ijae waseo Why you say goodbye _

_idaero bonael sun eobseo (because I love you) _

_wooo oohh _

_iyuh anin iyuro _

_wooo oohh _

_narul ddeonagaryeo hajima _

_Please don't go go go jebal ddeonakajima _

_hanbeonmanirado nal dorabwajullae _

_Please don't go go go seulpeun insanun shireo _

_neol saranghanikka dashi dorawa _

_Step by step one two three Dipdi daridu _

_gingin shigandeuri neorul jiweogagettjiman _

_Step by step one two three Dipdi daridu _

_nan haru haruga _

_gotongilgeoya __**(1)**_

Con eso me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba. Vanitas estaba enamorado de Naminé.

_**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2! Emocionante, ¿eh? e.e**_

_**Estaré esperando vuestras reviews ^^ y si no dejáis… POH MARDISIÓN HITANA PA TI (?)**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3**_

_**Sunny ~**_


End file.
